


Deadpool: Supreme Lord of Latveria

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Deadpool invades Latveria.
Series: Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130942





	Deadpool: Supreme Lord of Latveria

Deadpool was supreme lord of Latveria. He was sat on his throne, wearing a red and black version of Doctor Doom's outfit. His mask had the same pattern as his usual costume but was shaped like Doom's. He also wore a crown over his red hood and was holding a sceptre. 

"Is the crown and sceptre necessary?" asked one of the voices in Deadpool's dead.

"I'm a king, well Supreme Lord, gotta look the part" said Deadpool.

Deadpool stood up from his throne and walked onto the balcony, overlooking the great nation of Latveria. Unfortunately, Castle Doom was now surrounded by tanks and attack helicopter ready to attack.

"This might have been a bad idea" said Deadpool.

"You think?" said the voice.

"Well, we should probably tell the readers how we got here" said Deadpool, "it all started six weeks ago when-"

"No, I mean the author can tell them what happened"

AttackerAngel85 was surprised to hear them talking of him.

"Oh yeah, the fourth wall thing" he said.

\--

So like Deadpool said it all started six weeks ago. He was sat in his apartment when he got a phone call. 

"Hello"

"Mr. Pool" said a female voice over the phone, "I need your to assassin Doctor Doom"

Many of the voices in Deadpool's head all freaked out.

"Messing with Doctor Doom is a bad idea" said the ration one.

"The mean the king of Latveria?" asked Deadpool to the caller.

"Yes, he has kicked puppies and taken candy from babies" said the female voice, "also he's planning to nuke every chimichanga in the world so there will be none left"

"OH MY LORD!" shouted Deadpool, "THAT MONSTER!"

"I dunno" said his rational voice, "that all seems a bit outta character for Doom"

"I WILL NOT LET THOSE CHIMICHANGAS DIE!" said Deadpool.

And so it was that Deadpool set out to face Doctor Doom.


End file.
